Monster
by Domi-Senpai
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and Happy are on a mission and Lucy has been more aware of her feelings than at any other point. From the constant teasing to the few embarrassing accusations, how will everything go? Will Lucy admit to Natsu how she feels? Or will Lucy get an enjoyable surprise? Read and find out what happens to the two partners on this little mission of theirs


**I got the idea at 2 in the morning and thought that it was pretty cool ^_^ I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Flashback is in Italics_

Currently is normal

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Another sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the ceiling of my hotel room. This is the last night that we, Natsu, Happy, and I get to stay before we head back to Magnolia and report to Master about out successful mission. The mission was a usually 'save our town from a monster' with a 180,000 jewel reward.

_"Oi Lucy, come on. I found a good mission for us." His carefree smile left my breathless for a second. He was in another brawl a few minutes ago so his appearance was more rugged than usual. His salmon hair was messier than before and some of it stuck to his forehead from the sweat. His vest was torn and looked like a gentle breeze will ruin it all together and fall off of him and leave his upper body completely exposed. His pants hung more loosely, revealing some of the v-shape he has._

_All of these components made me blush and I quickly nodded, agreeing to go with him and hopping out of my seat at the sight of the mischievous look Mira had. "I'm going to go pack" I manage to say before dashing out the guild and running past people. I recognize the look Mira had and boy it was nothing but trouble. It was the one that had me believe that Natsu might have liked me but the entire thing was a disaster and it only resulted in Natsu wanted me to summon to Virgo to help him dig up a box that had a bunch of old pictures of the guild and its members._

_Once I see my home in sight I let out a breath of relief and came to a calm jog, quickly opening the door, climbing upstairs and entering my cozy apartment. I kick my shoes off near the door and make my way to my room, flopping down face first into the soft duvet, letting the comfort of it take away some of my stress and internal turmoil. _

_After a few minutes, I get up and pack up at least 5 days worth of clothing because I forgot to ask Natsu. _

I turn to my side, looking at one of the walls . It was completely bare with nothing but a painting to help it not be as boring.

_Once I finished packing, I noticed it was 9. 'Where did the time go?" I shrug and grab a towel and extra clothes to change into and head towards my large bathroom. After turning on the water and letting it get to a warm almost hot temperature, I drop in my special cherry blossom and vanilla bath salts into the water and soon strip, entering the warm haven._

_I started to let my mind wonder and before I knew it, I was thinking about a certain pink haired idiot, making me blush and shake my head. 'Okay, I think it's time to get out.' It wasn't until I snapped back into reality did I notice how cold the water was, making me jump. After cleaning off, I jumped out the tub, wrapping myself with a white, fluffy towel and drain the water and salts away. _

_I soon come out the bathroom, opening the door and letting the steam out. I was in a pair of black cotton shorts and a red tank top that showed most of my stomach. After inspecting the room, I notice that Natsu nor Happy are here, making my smile weakly._

_Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I want them to be there but after having them constantly break in and keeping me company, it makes me feel less lonely. Idiot 1 and 2 are the cause for my happiness, along with my stress at times, so I find it okay every once in a while to actually invite them for dinner and a place to rest._

_I do to my desk and begin writing a letter to mama, keeping her up to date with my emotions, problems, news, and just what's on my mind._

I groaned softly, still unable to sleep and turn to my other side. There was a small window that let a bit of the moonlight stream in, lighting up the room slightly.

_Once I finished, I put it away in the special box with all her other letters. I look at my wall clock and see it's almost 1 in the morning and my eyes almost bulge out of my head as I stumble to bed. "I need to keep track of time better" I mutter to myself as I start to drift off into my dreams. The last thing I remember hearing was my window open and creak close, followed by some fabric hit the floor along with a warm body carefully sneaking into bed and a warm, muscular arm wrapping itself around my waist._

I could feel my face heat up at the memory of how we woke up and grab a pillow, hiding my face into it.

_I woke up to the sound of some snickering and snoring. Once I opened my eyes, I looked down and slowly began to wake up and analyze the position I was in. Somehow in the midst of my sleep, I rolled over. Now, I have my hands on his bare chest, our legs entangles, and his arms are wrapped around my waist and head as I had been using his arm as a pillow._

_Snapping my eyes up, I saw Happy trying to cover his laugh as he flew above us. "You liiiiiiiiike each other~" he purred out, making me blush a faint but obvious red. I soon kick Natsu off my bed while screaming, holding the blanket protectively to my chest and trying to fix my messy hair. _

_"Luce~" Natsu groaned out on the floor. His voice was deeper than usual and laced with sleep, making my throat go dry. 'Why did he have to say it like that?!' Soon, as if it were a skit, we ended up arguing, whining, complaining, and persuading each other. I look at the time and see it's only 4 in the morning._

_I soon kick them out my apartment and take a long bath, almost an hour long and dress in a navy blue mini skirt, a red jacket and a white top along with my brown boots and my belt that contain my whip and keys. I grabbed my bag and as soon as I step outside I see Natsu and Happy waiting at the ledge for me. I call out for them and before I knew it, Natsu grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the train._

I chuckle softly. I still don't know how I managed to convince him to take the train instead of walk.

_As soon as we stepped onto the train and found a booth, Natsu sat down next to me, his head plopping down on my lap, making me squeal slightly. Just as I was about to push his head off, I heard him weakly say "no..."_

_Ignoring the comments from Happy, I complied and hesitantly began to thread my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. I heard him groan softly and just as I was about to pull away, he grabbed my wrist and said "more." Controlling myself, I continues my previous action, entangling and softly playing with his hair. _

_After an hour, he had fallen asleep and turning so that his face was buried into my stomach and his arm was wrapped around me. Happy had fallen asleep before Natsu and I thank Mavis for that because he would've had a field day teasing me. I looked down at the peaceful dragonslayer and a small smile ghosted over my lips. It's amazing to see the destructive fire mage in such a peaceful and calm state. _

_Subconsciously, I began to move my hand and started to outline his face. It wasn't until I felt the fabrics of my shirt that I had noticed and stopped my actions, going back to playing with his hair for another hour before I dozed off._

I smiled wistfully as I sat up and leaned against the headboard, closing my eyes and holding in the grunt of displeasure as I had to wrap myself with the blanket. "I'm so use to having him near me that I'm starting to miss his heat" I mumbled out.

_When I woke up that train ride, my head was leaning against Natsus' shoulder. 'When did this happen?' I thought curiously before smiling as I heard the train conductor shout out "we are now at Hosenka Town. Please pick up your things and leave in an orderly fashion." _

_I quickly woke up Natsu and Happy and grabbed our bags, guiding Natsu off the train and giggling as I saw him fall face first onto the ground. "Natsu, let's go. We have to go to the majors house then book rooms for our stay at a hotel" I said as I ceremoniously dropped his bag on top of his head, smirking as I heard him groan. _

_"Oi Luce, that hurts!" He said as he quickly got up and glared at me but I knew that there was no real malice in it._

_"Let's go" I said as began walking to our destination, asking a few people for the proper directions and ignoring the complaints I heard from a certain hyperactive mage and a blue exceed._

* * *

_After arriving to the mayors home and talking with him, we made our way to the Hosenka Inn. We found out that the monster we are after is a medium-large, dark colored monster that walks on all fours and has horns that started from the top of the head, along the spine, and to its tail according to eye witness. It was bright yellow eyes and it mainly used its tongue and tail as its weapons. _

_"Don't worry Lucy, we can handle some funky monster" Natsu said as he walked with his hands laced together and behind his head. He was so relaxed and calmed about it, not that I'm shocked considering that this is what he lives for. 'That idiot" I chuckle at my thought, ignoring the looks I got from my partners._

_"Lushie is weird~" Happy said as he flew above us, instantaneously stopping me to glare at him and mutter a few incoherent words. Natsu laughed and nodded in agreement, "aye, but she's the best weirdo ever." I'm not sure I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Rolling my doe eyes, I pick up the pace, walking ahead of them as I saw the Inn. _

_It was quite large in size and is very popular for its relaxing hot springs and spa that they offer. I walked up to the desk and smiled at the elder woman who stood behind it. "How may I help you ma'am?" she asked in a sweet and comforting voice, but as soon as I opened my mouth to talk, someone else beat me to it. "We would like to stay for 4 nights and 5 days, counting today."_

_I look to my right and see it was Natsu, who stood a little too close if you ask me, and had a professional look on his face which baffled me due to the fact that I was the one who usually does this and I've never really seen him act like this before. I have to admit, its a really attractive side of him. _

_"Oh I see, so would you like a master suite or are you preferring something more special?" She asked with a cheeky grin. I could feel my heart beat speed up at her suggestion. I glanced to my right and my heart started beating faster, thumping wildly in my chest as I saw a rosy pink blush coat his tan cheeks. _

_"E-eh? I-it's not like that!" he said in a flurry. I kept my eyes on him and when he looked at me I could see his blush intensify. The sight was incredible because I've only seen him blush once and that was for me to call out Virgo for him to dig out some 'treasure' filled with pictures and memories of the guild from years ago. This however, was caused because he understood what the old woman was talking about. 'I guess he isn't as dense as we all perceive to be.'_

_The receptionist laughed, breaking us both out of our awkward states. "I'm only kidding" she said, making me let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "We need two rooms obaba-san" Happy said innocently as he fluttered down and sat on the desk, looking at the woman with his big eyes. _

_I will admit, despite the fact that the little fur ball can be a real pain, he is also a big help and in my current flustered state I don't think that I wouldv'e been able to form complete sentences. _

_"Ah, I see. Okay then, please write your names in this booklet" she said as she handled us a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. "This is for us to keep track of who has visited and if there were any emergency, we will let you know." After signing my name, I noticed the number 46 appear next to it and Natsu had the number 47. _

_"The numbers indicate which rooms you get. Every even numbered room has a private hot spring on the balcony but don't worry, you will go unseen from any lecherous eyes." I smile softly at her and accept the keys that she held out and toss Natsu his. "Your room is the fourth floor down the hall. I hope you enjoy your stay here."_

I chuckle softly as I remembered Natsu, Happy and I going to this small restaurant, eating dinner and going back to the Inn to get rest for the next day. He uncharacteristically paid for our dinner. His room was to the left of mine and he too had a balcony but no hot spring.

I remembered how Happy declared that he was going to use my private hot spring at least once, making me scoff and hide the small smile that was itching to surface.

_I guess we slept for a while because when I woke up, the sun was setting, making me panic and quickly get ready. I've never slept in like this before and we had a job to do. We had to go out and ask civilians about what they know and any eye witness. Then, we have to scour the area surrounding the town and try to defeat this creature. _

_After a 10 minute shower, new record, I grabbed on undergarments along with jean shorts and a tight black short-sleeved shirt. I slipped on these new black shoes with a slight heel to them, my belt that had my keys and whip and tied my hair in a high pony tail and held it there with a black ribbon. Before I could even evaluate myself I heard someone clear their throat and a muffled snicker. _

_'Oh no.' My eyes widened and I slowly turned around, my thoughts being confirmed. There, on my bed, sat a blushing wide-eyed male and his partner in crime with his paws on his mouth, smirking and looking at me and the male next to him with a light blush that was barely noticeable through his fur. _

_"H-how l-long-g?" I stuttered out, my eyes widening even more as I see his blush darken. He looked down at the unmade bed and started fidgeting. "S-since you got o-out" he stuttered out. Natsu Dragneel, the male who is suppose to not care about the woman's body because he views everyone the same, is blushing over mine. _

_I have to admit, despite the obvious embarrassment, I felt a little giddy to know that I finally made him all flustered. Shaking my head, I head towards the door, suppressing a giggle as I heard a thud and a string of curse words. "W-where are you going?" _

_Opening the door, I turn to look back at him, giving him a smile, "we have to start finding information." With no room left to discuss a thing, I walked out, knowing that they would follow me._

_After hours of research and talking, we got next to nothing. We got the same thing that the major told us and that was only about how it looks. It was almost midnight when Natsu, Happy and I went back to the Inn, of course we had stopped for food on the way, when we heard a blood-curdling scream and a loud crash. With no hesitation, we ran towards the screaming, dodging past civilians that were running away from the sight. _

_When we finally made it to the wreckage, I understood why they all left the way they did. The yellow beady eyes flickered everywhere until it landed on me. 'Why me' I mentally groaned as we heard it let a deep growl. Natsu stuck an arm in front of me, blocking most of me from the sight of the monster but that didn't seem to stop it from looking right at me. _

_I could feel the heat radiating off of Natsu's body increase with every second. "Lucy, back up a little bit. I'll take it head on and you get it from behind." It's can be shocking at times how completely serious and focused he can get. He acts completely opposite from when he is at the guild; almost as if he is completely different guy. _

_He had gotten more better at self control over time when it came to missions. His battle strategies are actually being at use instead of the normal run in without thinking._

_Taking a few steps back, Natsu's body erupted into flames, making the creatures eyes narrow into barely visible slits. I watched as Natsu quickly ran towards it and with a battle cry he began to attack it. I quickly took it's distraction and went around._

I frowned and swung my legs over the bed, sliding off carefully and walking to the bathroom, grabbing a silky royal blue yukata the Inn provided free of charge. It had a beautiful yet simple design. It had a sakura tree at the bottom on the left and the petals seemed to be scattered, going up diagonally and stopping under my right breast. It also hid the horrible bruise I got from the fight.

_Everything was going perfectly, its movements were slowly down from both our attacks. Suddenly, it swung it's tail at me at an unbelievable speed, giving me no time to escape it. That doesn't mean I didn't try. I ended up getting hit, really hard, in the stomach and flung into the air. Thankfully Happy had grabbed me before I got too far._

_When we arrived, the creature was defeated but Natsu was still vivid, attack its corpse. He was completely ballistic, he didn't seem human for a second and I was scared of him but that won't stop me. Telling Happy to bring me down, I run to him, ignoring the pain and hugged him from behind, stilling his movements. _

_He quickly turned around and wrapped him arms around me tightly, as if he thought he lost me and wanted to make sure I was really there. I was happy I was able to stop him from more disaster._

I slipped it on, sighing as it wouldn't completely cover me so most of my chest was being shown. I walked to the balcony and walked to the side of the hot spring. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, enjoying the crisp cool and reveling in the moment while it lasted. It helped relax me in the room that I felt slightly suffocated in.

That moment soon disappeared when I heard someone clear their throat, making my eyes snap open and look around, only to find a familiar male looking at me. The moonlight gave his appearance an enchanting look. He was wearing the same robe except it didn't have the sakura tree and petals on it, but it still had to same color and silky look. He had rolled up the sleeves, showing his broad shoulders.

His muscles seemed more define with the lighting and his dark eyes held curiosity and a bit of mirth. Some of his chest showed, giving off a teasing affect. His hair was the same as ever, popping out in every direction. My breath hitched as I studied him silently and without realizing it, I called out to him, making him smile softly and the fairies in my stomach seemed to be acting more erratic.

"What are you doing up Lucy?" He asked quietly, walking closer to me and stopping at the railing.

Mavis, this man is enchanting. The man before me can be such a mystery. He is so different from our fight with the weird creature, but at the same time he is exactly the same.

His eyes show a completely different look as they narrowed and glared at the beast. His facial features had hardened and if I didn't know better, I thought I heard a growl at some points.

His flames brightened the night sky as he fought, making it seem like he was an unbeatable monster. It was also the only thing that was able to let me see were he was exactly due to his fast and agile movements.

"I uh, I couldn't sleep. You?" I tried to keep my voice from showing my emotions.

"Same. Are you okay? With your stomach I mean" He said with a frown adorning his face while gripping he railing tightly. I could tell he was angry at himself for not being able to protect me.

"I'm fine Natsu, nothing I can't handle" I said, walking over to him as close as I can before stopping at the railing. We were about an arms length apart, making it easy for me to reach out and put a hand on his, squeezing it tightly and smiling.

He visibly relaxed and let go of the railing, flipping his hand and holding mine, squeezing it affectionately. "That's good to hear. Can I come over?" Before I could even say a thing he let go of my hand and jumped over, landing behind me with a small thud.

"Nat-" He cut me off by hugging me again, wrapping his arms around my waist and being careful not to hurt my midsection. He nuzzled himself into the crook of my neck and took a deep breath, making me blush and stand there like an idiot before returning the gesture.

"I thought I was going to lose you" he breathed out, tightening his hold on me slightly.

"You won't lose me" I said back with the same soft tone of his. He pulled back a bit and left enough space for me to simply look at his face.

The same eyes that can strike fear into the hearts of strong enemies, are looking at me with such happiness and relief, and... love? No way, it can't be that. Despite the dangerous look it can put out, I can't help but be drawn to him. I want to be hear him and him near to me.

I feel a surge of emotions go through me as I can proudly say that he is my partner, albeit not the way I want it to be but this way can do. "Ne Lucy, if I do something right now, can you promise you won't hit me?" Natsu said as his eyes started to droop a bit.

My heart started pounding at the expression he held, "I...I promise." With that, he swoop in and kissed me. Not the soft shy kiss, the kiss that makes your knees like jello, your bones feel weak, your heart is pounding in your ears and you feel completely numb.

He's kissing me. Natsu Dragneel is kissing me, Lucy Heartfilia. Holy Mavis this is better than I ever expected. Just as I feel him pulling away, I finally respond back, kissing him with the same passion and intensity he kissed me with. His lips molded perfectly against mine and I could feel him smile against my lips.

He soon opened his mouth the slightest bit and I held in a gasp as I felt his hot tongue brush against my lower lip. I kept my mouth shut, nervous to open it up until he captured my lower lip in between his teeth, nibbling on it and sending a pleasant feeling throughout my body. I opened my mouth and his tongue attack my own, licking around, as if memorizing and mapping it all out. I unintentionally let out a moan and eagerly responded back.

After about 2 minutes of an intense make out, we finally broke apart for air. Our breath could be seen in the cool air and we leaned our foreheads against one another, locking eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for so long Lucy." Really? Was he able to figure out his feelings.

"Lucy, you know I'm not good with all that romance crap you always read and talk about, but I, I love you Lucy. I have for a really long time now. Be mine. Please" He said in an almost whisper tone. He loves me? He really loves me.

"Baka" I start, chuckling at his pout, "I've always been yours." With that said and done, he dipped me, kissing me again with the stars and moon as our witness.


End file.
